Undertyranny
Undertyranny is about a twisted Frisk who falls in the underground, doing a neutral route, killing Toriel and Asgore on the way, but instead of going through the barrier, she proclaim herself as queen of the monsters, taking the six souls to destroy the barrier and declaring war against humanity and conquer of the world. Story The story goes around Frisk and how she conquer the world before reaching at the age 17, losing the power of determination. Characters Frisk The main antagonist of the story. She is feared and hated by everyone, except for Papyrus. Flowey/Asriel In process Sans Sans is hated to death by Frisk. The only reason why she won´t kill him, is because he is Papyrus´s brother. The relationship between them is very complicated and heated. Frisk spent most of the time ignoring him like if he doesn´t exist, while Sans do his best to not let his presence get notice by her, especially when they are people around, since her temper gets worse and all the people suffer from her emotional outburts, except when Papyrus is near, since he know how to calm her down. Only one time, by Papyrus´s petition, Frisk accepts and have a conversation with Sans without any hostil agression or sudden assault from her part, which the goal of him was to make peace between them but fail. Before she could leave, Sans asks her the reason for her hate towards him, in which she responds, apart from being fat and lazy, mainly was his disposition of doing nothing despited having a chance, remember him the moment when they meet for the first time, where he could kill her but decide not to, despise knowing her nature and her intentions. She make him clear that was the trait she hates the most of him that day then left. This conversation affected Sans in the future. In the timeline of the ending 2, the relationship between them gets better. Despites Sans having trouble to deal her pranks and humilation towards him, which ends by fighting or making her pranks has pay back, he cares for her. He still a prankster and lazy but managed to change some traits. He works as a scientist for the royalty on nights. Sans has some kind of atraction towards Francis when she is older, but knowing her feelings towards him, he ignores it. Papyrus The only person that Frisk cares and love in the world. Papyrus is the knight of the queen, but from everyone persepctive, he is more like a nanny. Papyrus has a relationship sibling with Frisk. He is the only person that Frisk trust and act as a normal child. He knows a lot of secrets from her, which most of them explained various reasons of her state, making Papyrus very protective and caring towards her. He tries his best to explained everyone and excuse about Frisk´s behavior, especially to Undyne, but no one accepts it, except from Sans, who manages to saw how Frisk act towards him. Papyrus is the only one who can calm down Frisk´s tantrums, which everyone looks for him for help or he intervenies when things get difficult. In the timeline of the ending 2, he is more mature and wise. He takes cares, along with his brother, Francis, trying his best to teach and guide her to the good way. He managed to perfect his cooking skills and works as a guard for the royalty. He is called by Francis "Papyrus onichan" thanks to Undyne and Alphys´s influence from anime, in which, despise all his efforts, didn´t manage to stop her to say it. In the other timelines, he become gloomy after Frisk death, especially in the ending 5, where he became depressed and guilty for her dead. Alphys Alphys is still the royal scientist, she is forced to continue the experiements to make monsters stronger, apart to create weapons for the real army. She is very scared and intimated by Frisk´s presence, she does anything to please her and making sure to calm Undyne when she is pissed off at Frisk, fearing she may be punished or executed by her. Even thought she is scared, she tries her best to help other people, like Flowey, finding the way to return his real self back and reclaim the throne Undyne Undyne is the captian of the royal guard and the real army. Her job is train the monsters and humans (the ones who surrender and submit) and eliminate everyone who is against of Frisk´s rule, despite her dislike. The relationship she has with Frisk are not in good terms, she has a grudge since the day she defeated her and killed Asgore, stealing the throne. Frisk is aware of her feelings, but she doesn´t give importance, knowing she can´t surpass her, except of the ending 4, where Undyne managed to became strong enough to defeat her. Undyne has a rivarly towards humans, but this changes after Frisk´s reing, where she starts to feel compassion and understand them better, enough to protect them along with the monsters in the battlefield or punishments from Frisk´s outburts. There are sometimes where Undyne gets pissed and tries to stand up againts Frisk, only to be stop it by Alphys, remember her the situation they are. In the timeline of the ending 2, Undyne is married to Alphys. She has a gym where she teach fighting styles and defense, in which she trains Francis. In the timeline of ending 4, She doesn´t know how to aproach to Papyrus since she murder Frisk, having mixed feelings and doubt is she made the right choice. Mettaton Mettaton is a robot, still popular on monsters´s community, because of that, he is in charge of controling the media and advertising the queen. He is also in charge to make Frisk´s dresses. Endings Ending 1 Frisk managed to conquer the world, ruling until her dead. Ending 2 Frisk managed to conquer the world, but due to her disease, she die at the end of the day, spending her last moments with Papyrus. After many years, in which Asriel managed to come back an become the king of monsters, she reborns, meeting and being adopted by the skeleton´s brothers, living like a normal child as she always wanted. She still hates Sans though. (Her names is Francis in this timeline) Ending 3 Flowey managed to return to his real form, as Asriel, with the help of alphys. He fights against Frisk, and thanks to Sans who found a way to remove her powers, he defeats her and free all monsters and humans from her tyranny. He becomes the king of monsters, unifying both races, making a peaceful world for everyone. Ending 4 Undyne, enough of frisk´s dictador reign, she convincing monsters and humans to make a rebellion and fights againts Frisk, and thanks to Sans who found a way to remove her powers, she managed to defeating her, then execute her in front of everyone. With the help of Alphys, Flowey returns to his real form as Asriel, become the king of monster. Undyne become the hero of all monsters and humans in the world. Ending 5 Papyrus tries again to convince Frisk to free everyone from her ruling, in which Frisk promise him to do when she manage to conquer the world. Once she managed, Frisk was about to declare her end of her reign to everyone, only to be shooted by one of the people of the crowd. Papyrus ends with depression, feeling responsible of Frisk´s death. Ending 6 Frisk managed to conquer the world, ruling until boredom hits her. Knowing there are others universes, she decides to conquer other aus, convincing Perseverance Frisk to join her and breaking the alliance with Core! Frisk. (she is defeated by her alternative of the ending 2) Trivia * In the multiverse, she is team up with Core!Frisk, along with Perseverance Frisk * She hates every single Sans of another universes, except of underswap Sans, who tolerates * Reborn Frisk or Francis has better control of her temperament and her feelings of hate towards Sans, still, she makes pranks and mean things to him just to piss him off, humilating or making his life a little difficult. Gallery Category:AUs Category:Outside the Underground Category:Characters Category:Concept Change Category:Character list